


a domestic moment

by snailtooth



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Autistic Fang (Maximum Ride), Gen, Nonbinary Fang (Maximum Ride), Other, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailtooth/pseuds/snailtooth
Summary: Max and Fang sit on the porch of their home and act a little silly. Also, they're in a queerplatonic relationship.
Relationships: Fang & Maximum "Max" Ride
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	a domestic moment

Max looked up from her book over to where her partner, Fang, was sitting. She’d taken the comfy chair on their porch, so Fang was stuck with the wooden swing. They didn’t seem to mind though, they liked swaying as a stim, which is basically what a swing did. Fang was absorbed in the video game they were playing on their DS. It was Pokemon Platinum, Max had been listening to them talk about it a lot the past few days, but honestly she didn’t retain that much of the information besides that Fang had named their starter Pokemon “Buttcheek”. What a dumbass. She dogeared the page she was on and got up, setting her book down in the seat behind her. Fang darted their eyes over to Max and raised an eyebrow, a silent question.

Max flipped them off casually, that was a pretty common greeting for them, “I’m gonna come sit by you, that cool?”

Fang looked back at their game with a quiet hum that Max interpreted as a yes. 

She sat down next to them, pressing their knees together. They sat in silence for a second until she got bored, “What gym is next?”

Fang pressed their knee back against hers as a show of affection, “Water. Gotta get my team right.”

Now it was Max’s turn to hum. She didn’t know much about how to entertain a conversation about Pokemon so she left it at that. She leaned herself against the back of the swing and looked towards their tree-filled backyard. It was sunny out, and there was a breeze. It was hot in Max’s opinion, but Fang had grown up in Texas, so they probably didn’t think so. She closed her eyes for a moment and listened to the birds and the quiet sound of Fang hitting buttons. They usually played games on mute, so there was no music. She let out a contented sigh before opening her eyes to look at Fang. Their shaggy hair was sort of a mullet (but mostly impossible to describe) and it was pulled into a low ponytail. She reached her hand out and tugged on it, which got her a dirty look from Fang.

“Are you trying to make me lose this fight?”

“Absolutely.”

Fang snorted and set their DS down in their lap, turning their body towards Max, “Nah, I think you’re just bored.”

Max grinned, “Yeah that’s probably it.” She scooted closer to Fang, grin not fading, “Permission to smooch?”

Fang’s face fought to stay neutral. 

“Permission granted.”

Max placed a loud wet kiss on Fang’s cheek, wanting to mess with them. They reacted about how Max was expecting, shoving her lightly backwards and acting as if she had injured them. “MAX! YOU’RE SO GROSS! YOU SPIT ON ME!” They rubbed at their cheek and shot her the second dirty look of their conversation.

“Aww c’mon Fang, I’m not allowed to kiss your cheek?”

“You ARE but not when you have that shit eating grin on your face! And especially not if you’re gonna be all spitty!” Fang grabbed their DS and huffed, starting to play again, and making a show of ignoring Max.

Max poked their cheek, trying to get their attention, and she was resolutely ignored. She took some time to formulate a plan before speaking out into the air, looking away from Fang. “You know, I was thinking of heading down to the gas station to fill up the truck before I have to head to work tomorrow… and I was just thinking… if a _certain person_ wanted a sugary treat, I might be willing to buy it for them.”

Fang was silent for a beat, then they looked at Max out of the side of their eye, “Cotton candy ice cream?”

Max kept hamming it up, “Damn I don’t know who’s voice that was but I would definitely be down to buy some cotton candy ice cream if that was hypothetically what someone wanted.”

Fang sighed, a smile coming onto their face. They saved their game before shutting their DS and slipping it into the big pocket of their basketball shorts. (They would never be caught dead looking so unfashionable around anyone but Max). They reached out and grabbed Max’s hand, “What do you want, dummy.”

Max feigned surprise, “Oh wow! They held my hand! You know, I was thinking, if _someone_ were to kiss me I think I would be willing to get that ice cream.”

“My pleasure, M’lady.” Fang raised Max’s hand to their mouth and kissed the back of it, looking up at her and pretending to tip an imaginary hat. Max broke out into a loud laugh, 

“NOT THE FEDORA TIP AND ‘M’LADY’, WE’RE NOT 16 ANYMORE!”

Fang joined in with her laughter and tugged her closer to them, wrapping their arm around her, “I take offense, I never actually wore a fedora!”

“Okay maybe not but I have a VIVID memory of you calling me ‘m’lady’ on our third date, I could not have possibly made that up!”

“Hmm… that seems to have slipped my memory.”

Max wrapped her arms around Fang in return, “That’s really convenient.”

Fang smiled and kissed Max’s cheek, “Sure is.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm autisticfang on tumblr if you wanna hit me up and tell me queerplatonic fax headcanons or how epic u think i am


End file.
